


The Nightmare

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [10]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Everybody Dies, Gen, Halloween, Monsters, Violence, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Kija's worst fear has come true in the worst possible way. Waking up with his friends missing, he's about to experience the worst living nightmare ever.Warning: This is a scary story that I've written for Halloween. It contains people being killed by insects. It can get gruesome. Don't like, then don't read.





	The Nightmare

_The Nightmare_

* * *

 

The late afternoon sun shone down on the fall covered forest deep within a rural area of the country. The leaves were both changing color and beginning to fall to the ground. Leaves full of reds, oranges, yellows and a tiny bit of green fill the vision of the people walking under the trees this late afternoon. The youngest being a mere fifteen and the oldest twenty-five years old. Amongst the seven people was one girl, sixteen years old with wild untamed reddish brown hair, Yona, whose eyes were a pretty violet color that captured many males attention. Among her friends was the pale haired Kija who was the main reason for this trek into the deep forest in the rural country. He had a deep fear of bugs of any kind, including harmless butterflies! It was Jae-ha, the eldest among the friends, who had suggested them to go camping to alleviate Kija of his deepest fear. The brother's Shin-ah and Hak, both best friends with Yona, had decided that she needed a chaperone to ensure Jae-ha didn't pull anything on her, as he was always flirting with every girl alive. Yun, the youngest; but also the smartest, was the one with the map and compass. He also ensured nobody got lost or left behind.

As they came across the perfect camping area, the excitable Zeno spoke up. "How long do you think Kija will take before he bolts?" he asked Jae-ha.

The raven haired man chuckled as his green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Midnight." he stated.

Zeno knew that tone, he'd been around long enough to know that when Jae-ha spoke like that, that there was going to be trouble. "Are you planning something?" he asked as he pulled his tent together.

Jae-ha smirked. "Maaayyybeeee...." he sang as he went over to Kija's side to help him put his tent together. The straps seeming to give the pale haired man trouble. "Need help?" he asked.

Kija's grey eyes looked up towards his friend. He knew Jae-ha meant well, but sometimes he wished he butt out of things. "I'm fine." he gritted as he put the two wires together and finally was able to put the canvas to the tent up. "See!" he pointed at his tent only to hear snapping as the wires came apart.

For his part, Jae-ha held back his laughter, even when he wanted to give out a gut wrenching laugh. He cleared his throat. "Here, let me help buddy." he said as he sat down next to his friend.

Yona looked over towards her two friends and smiled. "I'm glad Jae-ha came up with this idea." she said softly.

Hak raised an eyebrow as he raised the tent canvas for Shin-ah as the other threaded the wire through the holes. "We are planning something." he stated as he looked at the four person tent. Looking towards Yun he watched the brunette as he started a fire after clearing the leaves away and moving large rocks in place for a firepit.

"What are you planning?" she asked as she eyed him with suspicion.

"Nothing bad." Shin-ah assured her.

Yona frowned at the two brother, they were twins; but not identical. Shin-ah had problems with his eyes, so he had to wear glasses; whilst Hak had a horrible anger problem that reared up when people picked on his brother. Eventually it was said that Shin-ah would go blind because of his eye problem and bullies picked on him constantly. It was because of this bullying that Shin-ah was usually quiet, but when he did speak it was always filled with truth. Sighing she gave a nod at him before walking off to help Yun.

Later that night after everything was set up, food had been cooked and eaten, that the scary stories were told. Jae-ha held a flashlight under his chin as he told a story about brain eating, flesh rotting zombies. Yona clung to Yun, who clung to her for dear life as they both were being caught up in the story. Kija frowned. _Really?_ he thought. _Zombies? Sheesh...those are old stories. Jae-ha needs new ones._ He then noticed Hak had gotten up awhile ago. It was then as Jae-ha said that the Zombies had grabbed the beautiful red haired girl and snarled at her before grabbing her head and yelled at her before it bit into her head and ate her brains, that Hak jumped out from behind Yun and Yona yelling "BRAINS!" causing both to cry out in fear.

Jae-ha dropped the flashlight and began to laugh hard. "That's not funny!" Yona yelled.

Yun grasped his chest. "I think my heart stopped for a second."

Zeno laughed. "If it did then you'd be like Zeno."

Everybody rolled their eyes at the blond. Years ago Zeno had claimed to have been born nearly three thousand years ago and that he was a dragon warrior. As kids they had believed the supposed seventeen year old. It was true that Zeno didn't seem to age, but there was no way that there was any truth to his stories. According to him, they were the reincarnations of his old companions. They didn't believe that for a second.

Yun narrowed his eyes at the blond. "When are you going to give up on that story Zeno?" he asked him.

Zeno gave a soft laugh. "Not a story." he assured him. "Its very true."

"Right." Hak snorted. "Like I'd believe she use to be a Princess in a past life." he pointed to Yona who giggled.

"Wouldn't that mean I'd be the reincarnation of Hiryuu again?" she asked.

"You'd also be in love with your first cousin." Shin-ah pointed out making Yona make a disgusted face.

"Ew." she stated with her scrunched up.

Zeno laughed. "This generation has no need for Hiryuu, so he hasn't been reborn." he looked at each of them. "But your souls were ready to be rebirthed so it happened." he took a sip of his drink. "I'm happy either way." he stated as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'm ready for bed."

One by one each friend began to leave for their tents. Kija turned on his hanging battery lantern and began to look through his tent to make sure no bugs had gotten into his bed. Feeling sure that there was none, he put his blankets and sleeping bag in place before kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his shirt after he turned off the lantern, before he got under the blankets and was out like a light.

* * *

 

Kija woke up to a scream piercing the night. Sitting up quickly, he gave a mental curse as he hit his head on the lantern. Clicking it on, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes before turning on his phone and saw that it was only midnight. _I've only been asleep for an hour?_ he wondered. A high pitch scream once again filled the air. Now awake he was able to identify who it belonged to. _Yona!_ he quickly dropped his phone, unzipped the tent and ran out of it towards the larger tent in their camp with his lantern in hand.

Pushing the tent flaps open he went to speak but froze at the sight before him. Thick red blood was on everything. Blankets and the canvas were soaked with so much blood. The back of the tent was ripped open, as if something had ripped through. Drag marks showed that something, or rather somebody, had been drug out of the tent by whatever, or whoever, had done this.

Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder. Jumping slightly he found himself starring at Zeno. "Where's Yona?" he asked.

"I don't-" another scream got their attention. "Wake Jae-ha." he said calmly as he stood up quickly and ran back to the firepit and picked up Yun's poker before running off towards Yona's screams. He didn't run far into the woods when he tripped over something. Lifting his lantern he found himself releasing a gasp.

Jae-ha body was torn and bloody. As he turned his friend he found himself trying not to retch. His head was detached, blood oozed out of his body. His entrails were coming out of him and there was a stench unlike anything he'd smelt before. All over him were bite marks and large chunks of his skin had been eaten.

Kija began to cough. Moving away he lost the contents of his stomach in a bush. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. His friend was dead. Somebody had killed one of his best friends. Turning, he ignored the body as he picked up his weapon and light before rushing off into the unknown darkness.

It took ten minutes before he found the next body or what was left of it. He knew who it was by how small it was. Yun's back was exposed and had huge holes in it, like something had dug into him from behind him. The back of his head was crushed and blood was everywhere, staining the forest floor with his life essence. It was then he saw his friends body shake and move.

"Y-Yun?" he questioned what he was seeing. _Is he alive still? Gods no. He can't be-_... He watched the body move as if the young boy was asleep when suddenly his back exploded, blood and bone spraying him as a multi-legged creature slid out of him. "C-Centipede!" he cried out. The insect was huge, bigger than the normal ones with a large maw chewing on torn flesh, antennae that were twitching every which way and long legs that were sharp and pointed. He was frozen in fear. His greatest enemy was what was killing everybody! It began to slide out of Yun and crawl towards him. He gave a whimper when suddenly he felt the poker in his hand being yanked out of it. Turning he watched Zeno grasp it before slamming it into the creatures body over and over until it stopped moving.

Kija fell to his knees. "Y-Yun, Jae-ha....Yun, Jae-ha..." he repeated in shock. He then looked up at Zeno and saw that his back was covered in blood but there were no holes. The back of his head too. "Z-Z-Zeno?" he stuttered.

"I'm okay." he assured him as he turned his head towards him, his face was covered in scales.

"Your face..." Kija said in awe.

"I told you, I'm a dragon warrior." he said with a smile. "I can regenerate. Those creatures took a bite out of me, they didn't know I could do this." he looked at his hands. "I haven't had to use this power in so long." Another scream echoed into the night. "Let's go." he said as he grabbed Kija and pulled him behind him as they continued to trek through the dark forest, Kija's lantern lighting up their way.

They came across both Hak and Shin-ah's bodies. Huge holes in their bodies, blood sprayed across their bodies as their insides were missing, as if eaten. It was obvious that they had been alive when the creatures had begun eating them. Their hands had defensive marks on them. Both the backs of their heads were eaten out and hollowed out. Zeno had examined their bodies because Kija just couldn't do it. It was too horrible for him. This was too much.

 _I'm dreaming._ he thought. _I have to be. This is just too horrible to be actually happening._ He slapped his face but nothing changed. He wrapped his arms around himself as more tears ran down his cheeks. _Yona, she's gotta be alive._ He thought as he moved forward away from Zeno and towards where they had heard Yona's screams. _I'm coming Yona. Don't be afraid._

He then heard something off to his right and spun towards it. His eyes widened when he found a bloodied Yona whimpering. "K-Kija." She was bare from her waist down, her night shirt covered her, though barely.

"Yona." he sighed as he was about to run towards her when she gave a jerk. He froze.

"S-Something is...wrong." she whimpered as something seemed to drop from her back just as her legs gave out. "Kija..." she spoke his name distantly as her body jerked again.

Kija ran to her side. Lifting his lantern, he saw one of those creatures latched onto her back eating her from the outside. He heard a noise and saw Zeno appear behind him. "It's in her." he said in a small quiet voice.

Zeno began to cry. "Why?" he asked as he looked up into the sky. "WHY!" He yelled as he sniffed and as he began wiping his tears away, he approached saying."Move."

"Why?" Kija asked, though he knew. He knew they had to kill the creature, but that meant she'd die too.

"Move." Zeno said lowly. Kija did as he was told. He kept his back to Yona, but he heard the squashing and cracking sound of bone being broken before the sounds ended.

When he saw Zeno again, he was drenched in blood and gore. A sudden pain filled Kija's chest causing him to lurch forward and fall to his knees. "Zeno." he gasped. Then the most horrible thing happened, Kija's chest exploded in pain as something screeching suddenly burst out of his chest. In his last moments of life Kija could hear Zeno screaming as he attacked the creature that had jumped at him as it had burst from Kija's body. Then everything went dark....

* * *

 

Slowly Kija felt himself coming to consciousness. The birds were singing. The air was crisp and outside he could hear the murmuring of voices. Slowly he opened his eyes as he felt something on his right hand. Eyes slowly focused on the small squirrel in front of him on a white scaled hand. _A dragon claw._ he thought as his mind supplied him with who he was. _Hakuryuu._ Just then a multi-legged centipede crawled across the same hand. With that, Hakuryuu Kija gave out the largest screech he'd ever given.

Outside the tent his companions looked towards the tent. "White Snake is up." Hak stated with a smirk as he knew why Kija had awakened like that, having been the one to place the bug in the tent in the first place.

"HAK!" Kija screamed as he came running out of the tent ready to attack the thunder beast. "YOU!" with that Kija began to chase Hak who dodged his every move.

Yona began laughing at his antics. "Brother Hakuryuu is lively today." Zeno stated causing everybody to nod in agreement never realizing what kind of nightmares the white haired man had endured because of his fear of bugs.

Some say that dreams are portals to the future. That is shown to you could be the future that will happen to you or somebody you know. While others state that dreams are the way for the mind to work things out that your consciousness isn't ready to do just yet. Either way, it is unknown whether or not what the Hakuryuu had seen would truly come true or not. Only the Kami knows the future....but then again there are others that state that a dream can warn you of a past unknown. So who knows...Will it come true or won't it? Only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was my attempt at a scary Halloween story. I hope it was scary enough for everybody. Also, this will end my Miscellaneous Yona Stories series and once I finish Loving An Angel I'll be wrapping up this series for good. ^_^


End file.
